clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
OpenStreetMap
Allgemeine Beschreibung zurück zu [[Profile]] Das auf Freiwilligenarbeit basiertes Projekt, dass auch als eine Art Geodaten Wikipedia beschrieben werden kann. Das übergeordnete Ziel ist es eine frei nutzbare geodatenbasierte Weltkarte zu erstellen und die zugrundelegenden Geodatenfreizugänglich, nutz- und editierbare zu machen. Das Freiwilligengagement bezieht sich auf Datenerhebung und Verarbeitung bis zur Mitarbeit in der Softwarenetwicklung. ''Mögliche Interviewpartner: '' *''Autoren von OpenStreetMap-Buch und Geofabrik-Gründer: [http://www.openstreetmap.info/de/index.html http://www.openstreetmap.info/de/index.html], http://www.geofabrik.de/ '' '' '' *''Hamburg OSM Gruppe: 8. Dezember 18h SternChance monatliches Treffen, hier Kontakte knüpfen'' '''Gründung''' Projektgründung durch Steve Coast (Link Akteure) im Juli 2004 in London Art der Organisation, des Unternehmens OSM ist ein globales und lose agierendes Netzwerk das keine übergeordnete Organisation hat, die das Projekt kontrolliert. Jedoch gibt es institutionalisierte Organisationen, die das Projekt unterstützen, aber z.B. keine Rechte an den Daten haben: * seit 2006: OpenStreetMap Foundation, in Großbritannien, London registrierte Non-Profit Organisation (Link OSM Foundation) *in Deutschland gibt es keine OSM-Foundation in Analogie zu der in GB, derzeit übernimmt der Verein FOSSGIS e.V., Berlin ähnliche Aufgaben, wie die der Spendenverwaltung (Link FOSSGIS) Das Projekt bzw. die gesammelten Datensätze basieren auf der freien LizenzCreative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.0 (siehe formelle Regeln) OSM finanziert sich über Spenden (Sach-, Geldspenden) von einzelnen Personen, aber auch von Firmen und Universitäten sowie den Verkauf von Marchandising Produkten. Diese werden u.a. von OSM-Foundation oder FOSSGIS e.V., aber auch von den lokalen Gruppen oder speziellen thematischen, organisatorischen Zusammenschlüssen (zu Mapping-Events, Workshops und Konferenzen) organisiert und verwaltet. Sponsorengelder von Unternehmen werden i.d.R. nicht als reiner Austausch - Werbung gegen Sponsoring - gesehen, sondern immer auch als ideelle Partnerschaft. In Kooperationsprojekten (z.B. mit der Wikimedia Foundation) geht es darum gemeinsam Projekte zu initiieren, in der die jeweiligen beteiligten ihre zur verfügung stehenden Ressourcen (Daten, Geld, Wissen) zur Verfügung stellen. '' (Eine Übersicht über das Spendeneinkommen, Sponsoren habe ich nicht gefunden)'' Mitglieder, Nutzer:innen, Artikel, aktueller Stand 195.857 registrierte Nutzeraccounts weltweit (Wachstum von 10% monatlich, Stand August 2009) wovon bis Dezember 2009 ca. 51.800 Nutzer an der Datenseinspeisung beteiligt waren. OSM: Statistics Available,[http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/Stats#OpenStreetMap_Statistics_Available http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/Stats#OpenStreetMap_Statistics_Available] letzter Zugriff am: 19.12.09 , einen Teil der Daten wird auch von frei zugänglichen Datenbanken übertragen, z.B. Tiger aus den USA). Deutschland stellt mit ca. 15.000 Accounts die stärkste Fraktion dar vgl. Richter (07.05.2009): Open Street Map - Geodaten sind ein gutes Geschäft, www.zeit.de/online/2009/18/openstreetmap-anders?page=1, Zugriff am: 29.11.09 eigene Darstellung, Quelle: OSM Data Stats www.openstreetmap.org/stats/data_stats.html, Zugriff am 19.12.2009 Übersetzt in z.B. erfasste Straßenkilometer bedeutet das ca. 35 Millionen km OSM, [http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/Stats#OpenStreetMap_Statistics_Available http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/Stats#OpenStreetMap_Statistics_Available], Zugriff am: 19.12.09 und 250.000 Orte, Städte und Dörfer in Europa OSM[http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/DE:Presseteam/Presseinformation#Zahlen.2C_Daten.2C_Fakten http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/DE:Presseteam/Presseinformation#Zahlen.2C_Daten.2C_Fakten], Stand Mai 2009, ZUgriff am 19.12.09. ''Anm.: es bestehen noch einige Fragen und Unklarheiten bzgl. (aktiver) Nutzer, woher bekommen wir die richtigen Daten +++ OSM ist mehr als Datensammlung,auch Softwareentwicklung. '' ''Dafür+++auch wegen anderen Fragen Kontakt zur Geodatenfabrik aufnehmen...?!'' Adresse (n) *Openstreetmap Foundation, 132 Maney Hill Road, Sutton Coldfield, West Midlands, B72 1JU, United Kingdom *Eigentümer der Domain [http://www.openstreetmap.org/ www.openstreetmap.org]? *Eigentümer der Domain: [http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/ http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/] ? (powered by MediaWiki) *Eigentümer der Domain [http://www.openstreetmap.de/ www.openstreetmap.de/]: FOSSGIS e.V., Garnstraße 12, 14482 Potsdam, [http://www.fossgis.de/ www.fossgis.de],[mailto:info@fossgis.de info@fossgis.de] * ''Anm.: Verschiedene Adressen online als auch Offline (dahinterstehende Organisationen): variiert von Land zu Land, Projekt zu Projekt, Plattform zu Plattform''. Bearbeiten Lage/(Kontext-)Verortung '''Qualitativ: Funktion , Bedeutung: Kontext und innerhalb von Web 2.0''' ''"Geographical data (geo data) is not free in many parts of the world […] Generally these places have given the task of mapping to various government agencies who in return get to make money by selling the data back to you and me […] In the USA crude data […] from the government, is in the public domain, however refined data and finished maps are generally commercially copyrighted. Data from commercial mapping agencies contains lies, or Copyright Easter Eggs, to catch out anyone copying it [..] If you accept all of this then you still can't do anything with the data but photocopy it. In lots of places that's illegal too if you go beyond your fair use rights. You can't correct a street name, or add the pub/bar over the road, or use the data in a computer program without paying a lot of money […] Advances in technology like cheap GPS units mean you can now create your own maps, in collaboration with others and have none of the restrictions outlined above. The ability to do so allows you to regain a little bit of the community you live in - if you can't map it, you can't describe it." ''OSM: FAQ-, http://wiki.openstreetmap.org/wiki/FAQ#Why_are_you_making_OpenStreetMap.3F, Zugriff am: 7.12.09 ''„Die Bedeutung von Geodaten - also Daten, die einen Raumbezug aufweisen - hat in den letzten Jahren enorm zugenommen. Das Geschäft mit Geodaten verzeichnet Wachstumsraten, die nur von den Bereichen Nanotechnologie oder Biotechnologie übertroffen werden. Produkte wie Navigationssysteme oder Google Earth sind nur zwei Beispiele unter vielen. Auch steigt der Bedarf an digitalen Karten“'' o.A. (27.07.2009): Hochschule Anhalt (FH) veranstaltet die größte "Mapping-Party" Deutschlands, [http://www.geobranchen.de/index2.php?option=com_content&do_pdf=1&id=4060 http://www.geobranchen.de/index2.php?option=com_content&do_pdf=1&id=4060], 7.12.2009 ''“There's a moral argument that says, for a well-run country, we should know where we are, where things are, and that data should be available […] If you don’t make [lower-resolution mapping data] publicly available, there will be people with their cars and GPS devices, driving around with their laptops ... They will be cataloguing every lane, and enjoying it, driving 4x4´s behind your farm at the dead of night. There will, if necessary, be a grass-roots remapping.” '', '''Quantitativ: Messbare Indikatoren Dazu sollen diese Rankings geprüft werden: ''' ''Anmerkung: hierzu sollten wir alle den gleichen Tag nehmen! Daher hab ich es noch nicht gemacht!'' *Anzahl der Einträge bei google.de: '''58.400.000'''''' für ''''''`''''''Openstreetmap''''''´''', ''(aber sehr unterschiedliche Ergebnisse bei untersch. Schreibweise, daher ist die Aussagekraft nicht so dolle!) '' * web-search-interests bei google für Deutschland und Hamburg google insights for search (''dafür muss man sich anmelden,um daten zu bekommen...)'' * Top Sites in Germany alexa: '''8,532''' *Verortung bei der webtrendmap? '''nein''' Stand 19.12.09 '''''Anm: NutzerInnenzahlen, Nodes, Artikelzahlen etc. auch quantitative Werte?! evtl. Nutzerinnenzahlen hierhin verlegen???''''' Entwicklungspfade '''Anwendungsgebiete''': Die Karten stehen auf der Online-Datenbank zur Verfügung, können aber auch offline bearbeitet und verwendet werden. Sie können in GPS kompatible Formate umgewandelt werden und werden somit auf mobilen Geräten offline genutzt. Die Daten von OSM finden in verschiedenen thematischen Kontexten Verwendung. Spezielle Karten die sich aus dem OSM Netzwerk entwickelt haben sind z.B. die OpenCycleMap (Fahrradkarten, www.opencyclemap.org/), die OpenSeaMap (Seefahrkarten, [http://openseamap.org/ http://openseamap.org/]) oder die OpenPistMap (Skifahrkarte, [http://openpistemap.org/ http://openpistemap.org/]) , Routing (www.openrouteservice.org). Die auf bestimmte Themen spezialisierten Karten und Projekte stellen entweder globale Datensätze zur Verfügung, andere sind auf lokale Kontexte fokussiert. Ein Beispiel dafür ist das Projekt ´Map Kibera´ ([http://mapkibera.org/ http://mapkibera.org/]). Kibera gilt als der größte (informelle) Slum Afrikas. Bewusstsein über die Lebensbedingungen zu schaffen, die Einbeziehung und Stärkung der lokalen Community sowie das Testen von Open Source basierten Mapping-Werkzeugen stellen leittragende Ansätze des Projektes dar (weitere Projekte dieser Art siehe z.B. [http://jumpstart-mapping.blogspot.com/ http://jumpstart-mapping.blogspot.com/]) . Auf den lokalen Treffen Hamburg und Hannover beispielweise gibt es Aktive mit Bestrebungen die Karten für und mit Menschen mit Sehbehinderung und Gehbehinderung (im Rollstuhl) zu optimieren. Erstere können via GPS eingetragene Punkte für die Orientierung nutzen und selber erweitern, für die zweite Gruppe stellt gehbehindertengerechtes Routing eine wichtige Frage dar. Insgesamt ist davon auszugehen, dass die Zahl von Spezialkarten anwachsen wird vgl. Richter, www.zeit.de, 07.05.2009 Auch werden die Karten mit der Zeit detaillierter. Wenn Orte, Städte und Regionen erstmal komplett erfasst sein sollten wird es zudem eine Herausforderung darstellen, die Datensets auf dem neusten Stand zu halten. Das Projekt in Map Kabira verweist zudem darauf hin, dass es nicht nur um die Sammlung von Geodaten und Erstellung von Karten gehen muss, sondern weitläufigere Projektansätze eingeschlossen werden können. Auch gibt es vermehrt staatliche Stelle die OSM Karten nutzen oder in Partnerschaften und Kooperationsprojekte involviert sind (z.B. das Umweltbundesamt Pollution Kataster oder das Bayerischen Landesamt für Vermessung und Geoinformation). Seit 2009 besteht eine Kooperation zwischen Wikipeida und Open Streetmap zur Nutzung der Geodaten'' (link zu Akteuren hinzufügen)''. Daneben werden Geodaten von OSM zunehmend interessant für kommerzielle Anbieter, wodurch die wirtschaftliche Verwertung der Karten und Geodaten vorangetrieben wird, eine Nutzung die in der Lizenz inbegriffen ist: „New start-ups like CloudeMade in the UK and Geofabrik in Germany are being founded and funded around the business model of providing services around OSM [...]" Ed Freyfogle (27.11.2008): OSM grows, spawns ecosystem''http://eu.techcrunch.com/2008/11/27/openstreetmap-grows-spawns-ecosystem/'' , Zugriff am: 25.11.09. Da Geodaten ein gefragtes Wirtschaftsgut darstellen ist davon auszugehen, dass sich um OSM herum – in Analogie zu dem freien Betriebssystem Linux – eine ganze `Industrie` entwickelt vgl. Richter, www.zeit.de, 07.05.2009. '''Organisatorische Entwicklungen: '''''Diskussion in BRD über die Übernahmen des Aufbau von Wikipedia übernehmen (wie z.B. Administratorenfunktion via meiste Editierungen)'' Ein großes Thema ist die Umwandlung der derzeitigen Lizenz in eine Open Database License (ODbL). Hierzu hat die OSM Foundation die Initiative ergriffen, in den lokalen bis thematischen Gruppen wird hierüber mitunter kontrovers diskutiert (Link zu formellen Regeln). '''Ausbreitung des Ansatzes freier Geodaten:''' Neben der Nutzung der freien Daten in diversen Kontexte (siehe Verwendung der Daten) scheint das OSM Projekt bzw. der Diskurs über frei zugängliche Geodaten auch über das Projekt hinaus Strukturen von staatlichen Organisationen zu beeinflussen, die mit Geodaten arbeiten. So wägt der Ordance Survey (nationale Kartierungsbehörde der Regierung des Vereinigten Königreiches) ab, seine Organisationstruktur zu verändern um Daten für die Allgemeinheit bzw. auch dem OSM zur Verfügung stellen zu können (OSM, [http://www.wikipedia.org/ www.wikipedia.org], 22.11.09). Andere staatliche Stellen vom TIGER in des USA bis zum Kataster-, Vermessungs- und Liegenschaftsamt (KVL) Rostocks stellen (Teile) ihrer Datensetze (z.T. auch ihre Luftbilder, Straßenkataster) zur Verfügung. Benutzeroberflächen „'''Für Anwender ist openstreetmap.org noch nicht ideal, da haben wir ein paar Probleme. OSM ist ein Prozess, der sich entwickelt. Das ist ganz normal für Open-Source-Projekte. Wir sind dabei, uns zu professionalisieren" '''Für Sven Anders (Software-Entwickler, Teil der Hamburger OSM Gruppe) sind die Benutzeroberflächennoch nicht ganz zufriedenstellend vgl. Richter (07.05.2009): Open Street Map - Geodaten sind ein gutes Geschäft, www.zeit.de/online/2009/18/openstreetmap-anders?page=1, Zugriff am: 29.11.09. Die Benutzeroberflächen sind je nach Nutzungsaktivitäten unterschiedlich: (eigene Darstellung: Benutzeroberflächen ) Zur erleichterten Erstellung von Karten arbeiten z.B. deutschsprachige OSM Mapper an der Weiterentwicklung eines OSM Composer, einer graphischen Applikation in Java um spezifische Karten zu erzeugen. Ziel ist es auch für Nutzer ohne tiefen technischen Hintergrund das Erstellen und Gestalten von Karten zu ermöglichen. Bisher ist dies vor allem im Bereich topographischer Karten (z.B. für Wanderkarten) entwickelt, soll sich jedoch auf andere Anwendungsgebiete ausdehnen OSM: Composer, [http://wiki.openstreetmap.org http://wiki.openstreetmap.org], Zugriff am: 06.12.09. besonderer Softwareeinsatz '''"Es gibt im ganzen Projekt keine Software, die nicht auf die ein oder andere Weise verbesserungsfähig wäre" '''Fromm, Topf (2008): Openstreetmap - die freie Weltkarte nutzen und mitgestalten, 1.Auflage, Lehmanns Media: Berlin, 169) *die zentralen angewandten Software sind unendgeldlich nutzbar (?) *einige der angewandten Softwaren sind Open Licence basiert und daher durch Nutzer weiterentwickelbar *sie sind nicht zwingend im Zusammenhang mit dem OSM - Projekt entwickelt worden *Softaretools werden relativ schnell weiterentwickelt, so ist die Publikation von 2008 über das OSM -Projekt im Jahre 2009 vor allem bzgl. der Software überholt und wurde bereits aktualisiert neuaufgelegt Treffen HH-OSM Stammtisch, 8.12.09 *Softwarenutzung und Entwicklungen findet in verschiedenen Bereichen statt wie z.B. Dateneinspeisung und Bearbeitung, Kartenerzeugung und Bearbeitung für versch. GPS Geräte und Anwendungsbereiche, Navigation- und Routenplanung, Serversoftware, Onlineplattform-Softwaren (z.B. OSM-Wiki) etc. *versch. Programmiersprachen von Java bis Flash finden an versch. Stellen Anwendung '''Sammelsorium zentraler Softwaren, Softwareprogrammen u.a.''' zur Kartenbearbeitung und Erzeugung : *OSM-API: ermöglichen Zugriff auf OSM-Datenbank Fromm, Topf (2008): Openstreetmap - die freie Weltkarte nutzen und mitgestalten, 1.Auflage, Lehmanns Media: Berlin, 169) *Osmosis: Allzwecktool zum konvertieren, filtern, importieren und exportiere ebd.: 189 *JOSM Dateneditor (offline): Programm zum Zeichnen und Bearbeiten von geodatenbasierten Karten mit Parallelen zu Illustrator und Inkscape Funktionen (z.B. Arbeit mit versch. Ebenen) zur Einspeisung in die Datenbanken ebd.: 73-94 *Flash Editor Potlach (online): ist ein ähnliches Kartenbearbeitungswerkzeug wie JOSM; bietet allerdings weniger Funktionen und gilt als leichter bedienbar (vgl. Fromm, Topf 2008: 95-102) *Osmarender: Kartenrenderer zur Erzeugung von bearbeitbaren (svg-) vektorbasierten Karten die dann in Zeichenprogrammen weiterbearbeitet werden können; operiert direkt mit OSM Daten und eignet sich dafür eigene Karten aus OSM Karten zu erstellen ebd.: 127-148 *Mapnik: auch ein Geodatenrenderer wie Osmarender, jedoch ursprünglich für andere Datenformate erstellt, sodass OSM Daten zum rendern zuerst konvertiert werden müssen; Erstellung von Bitmaps (PNG-Format) - eher geeignet für Bildschirm, weniger für Druck ebd.: 149-155 *Java-Mkgmap: Erzeugung von Garmin-Karten (GPS-kompatible Version der weitverbreiteten Garmin-Geräte) ebd.: 157-159 Plattformen: *Das Wiki von OSM wird mit der Open Licence basierten WikipediaSoftware betrieben. * weiterhin werden für die Blog und Forenapplicationen etc. spezielle Software verwendet *... (Hardware-)Infrastrukturen ''bisher spärlich beschrieben'' Serverinfrastruktur: Die zentralen `Core´ Server stehen am University College London und gehören zu der OSM Foundation. In Deutschland stehen OSM Server bei FOSSGIS e-V. in Berlin. Daneben gibt es noch weitere von unabhängiger Seite betrieben Server zur Unterstützung von OSM. Grundlage zur Datenerfassung sind GPS-Geräte mit denen Orte und Wege aufgenommen und in eine Datenbank eingegeben werden. In Deutschland können Geräte über die Geofabrik ausgeliehen werden. Die gesammelten Daten werden daraufhin in Datenbanken eingespeist, wofür PC /Laptop und Internetanschluss notwendig sind. Die Daten können neben GPS Geräten aber auch über freigegebene Luftbilder oder durch lokales Wissen eingetragen werden. So ist nicht unbedingt ein GPS erforderlich. Für das Kooperationsprojekt mit Wikipedia stellte Wikimedia 15.000 Euro fürHardareinfrastruktur zur Verfügung. Akteursanalyse bisher nur erste Sammlung, unstrukturiert:[[Datei:OSM_Akteursmapping_21.12.jpg|thumb|OSM_Akteursmapping 21.12]] *'''!!!! NutzerInnen + Mitglieder; '''Prosumenten und Kosumenten (noch nicht textlich ausgeführt) *'''Steven Coast''', der Gründer von OSM studierte Physik und Informatik in University of College in London, z.Z. Vorsitzender der OSM Foundation; 2009 ist er an der Gründung von CloudMade beteiligt, eine Firma die OpenStreetMap Daten für kommerzielle Tools verwendet. Zur Gründung erhielt CloudMade 2008 ein venture capital funding von 2.4 Mio Euro. *'''„OpenStreetMap Foundation“''' internationale Non-Profit Organisation gegründet 2006. Rolle: Spendensammlung, Gremium zur Entscheidungsfindung und Verantwortung für OSM (??? Aus dem deutschen Wiki eintrag zu osm, in der Selbstbeschreibung http://www.osmfoundation.org/wiki/Main_Page steht: supporting but not controlling the project.), Ziele: Bereitstellen, Erzeugen, Verteilen und Vergrößern eines geografischen Datenbestandes. Weitere Aufgaben: Serverbetreung (in London an der UCL) und Betreuung von dem Domainnamen www.openstreetmap.org, Beschaffung von Finanzmitteln, kümmert sich auch um u.a. Haftbarkeitsschutz *'''FOSSGIS e.V., '''eingetragener und gemeinnütziger Verein mit dem Ziel freie „Geographischer Informationssysteme (GIS) im Sinne Freier Software und Freier Geodaten“ (FOSSGIS, [http://www.fossgis.de/ www.fossgis.de/], Zugriff 22.11.09) zu fördern und zu verbreiten. FOSSGIS entstand 2008 aus der 2000 gegründeten GRASS-Anwender-Vereinigung e.V. (GAV). Rolle u.a.: Betreibung der Server von [http://www.openstreetmap.de/ www.openstreetmap.de], Verwaltung von Spendengeldern, Verhandlung mit Behörden, Informations- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. (WAS PASSIERT IN ANDEREN LÄNDERN; REGIONEN?) *'''Kommerzielle:''' [http://www.geofabrik.de/ http://www.geofabrik.de], u.a. Veröffentlichung eines Buch zu Open Street Map (gibt es in der Bib, aber leider verliehen bis 22.12.09, sonst in der Stabi? [http://www.openstreetmap.info/ http://www.openstreetmap.info/]) „OpenStreetMap ist ein freies und nicht-kommerzielles Projekt; jeder kann die OpenStreetMap-Daten kostenlos herunterladen und weiterverbreiten. Allerdings hat nicht jeder die Zeit oder die Mittel, diese Daten selbst in eine Form zu bringen, wie er sie für sein eigenes Projekt braucht. Auch haben professionelle Anwender oft Bedarf an einem gewissen Service Level und einer Kontinuität, die ein Community-Projekt nicht unbedingt leisten kann. Die Geofabrik überbrückt diese Kluft zwischen freiem Projekt und professionellen Anwendern mit maßgeschneiderten Datenangeboten, mit Beratung, Support, Training und Software-Entwicklung […] Die Geofabrik unterstützt OpenStreetMap. Sowohl Frederik Ramm als auch Jochen Topf sind tatkräftige Mitglieder der OSM-Community. Die Geofabrik hat bei Datenimporten und Fehlerbeseitigung geholfen, und Software, die die Geofabrik entwickelt hat, ist ins Projekt zurückgeflossen. Aktuell unterstützt die Geofabrik finanziell den GPS-Verleih für das OpenStreetMap-Projekt. [http://www.geofabrik.de http://www.geofabrik.de/geofabrik/openstreetmap.html;] b.) Kommerzielle Unternehmen die von OSM Aufträge bekommen: Bytemark[http://www.bytemark.co.uk/ http://www.bytemark.co.uk/], Funktion: Serverhosting: Hosting, ein 2001 gegründetes Beratungsunternehmen welches bis 2002 auf freiwillige Basis operierte und seit dem kommerziell im Bereich Netzwerkinfrastrukturen und Softwarentätig ist c.) kommerzielle Sponsoren und Unterstützer z.B. für Konferenzen oder welche die Datensätze oder auch Lftbilder zur verfügung stellen u.a.: Yahoo, Google, Multimap *'''Universitäre Akteure:''' (a) Technische Unterstützung Hosting der Server in London durch: a.) VR Centre for the Built Environment, ansässig am University College London (UCL) and Imperial College London seit 1997, eine Interdisziplinäre Initiative in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen universitären und wissenschaftlichen Einrichtungen und einem Konsortium von 16 industriellen Partnern. Ein Schwerpunkt der Arbeit sind die Begleitung von Designteams und ihren Klienten in Entscheidungsprozesse mit Hilfe der Simulierung und Analyse virtueller Modelle von gebauter Umgebung. [http://www.vr.ucl.ac.uk/ http://www.vr.ucl.ac.uk/] (b) Universitäre Projekte die OSm Datensetzte nutzen und eigene Projekte darauf aufbauen *'''Wikimedia: '''Kooperationsprojekt zur Georeferenzierung von Wikipediainhalten, als Gegenzug Unterstützung von OSM (inwiefern?), Pilotprojekt Wikimedia und OSM in Deutschland; finanziert mit 15.ooo Euros von der Wikimedia Deutschland *staatliche Akteure: u.a. Kartierungs- und Vermessungsbehörden die (a) OSM - Daten nutzen (b) zur Verfügung stellen (TIGER) * '''andere, noch nicht spezifisierte: '''Schulen (OSM-Projekte), Non-Profit Projekte in `Entwicklungsländerkontexten` (u.a. Kebira-Slum Projekt) *..... Regeln/Planwerke Formelle Nutzungsbedingungen OSM läuft derzeit noch unter der Creative Commons Share Alike 2.0. Sie ist eine der Lizenzen, die durch die 2001 gegründeten non-profit-Gesellschaft „Creative Commons“([http://creativecommons.org/ http://creativecommons.org]) angeboten wird. Es gibt verschiedene Versionen und CC Werkzeuge die genutzt werden können. Bekannte Nutzer von CC – Lizenzen sind u.a. Al Jazeera, Wikipedia, Google Die Lizenz die OSM nutzt basiert darauf, dass alle die Daten verbreiten, kopieren und remixen können, auch für kommerzielle Interessen. Die Quelle muss jedoch genannt und insbesondere dürfen die genutzten Daten nur unter derselben oder einer ähnlichen Lizenz weiterverbreitet werden. Die Rechte an den Daten bleiben bei ihren Urhebern Diese können die CC Lizenzen ggf. aufheben oder verändern. Wenn die Daten oder einzelne Teile öffentliches Gut sind – das heißt von jedem frei genutzt werden können und unter keinem Urheberrecht stehen - ist dieser Status durch die CC Lizenzen keineswegs betroffen. Vor allem aus rechtliche Gründen wird derzeit über ein Überwechseln zur Open Database License (ODbL) vom Open Data Commons (ODC) überzuwechseln [http://www.opendatacommons.org/licenses/odbl/ www.opendatacommons.org/licenses/odbl/]. (eine Zusammenfassungen von der OSM-Foundation über die Lizenzdiskussion siehe: [http://www.opengeodata.org/2008/01/07/the-licence-where-we-are-where-were-going/]) Hinweise auf informelle Regeln Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten und - Wirklichkeiten (was kann man tun damit on-/offline) Essenzen Netzwerkecharakter Öffentlichkeiten Grounded/non-grounded Quellen